This invention relates to an automotive tie down and to a tie down fitting for effecting a detachable connection to different loads.
When transporting motor vehicles on another vehicle it is common to provide a form of tie down for restraining the transported vehicle against substantial movement. Such tie downs normally include a winch for tying down the vehicle, which winch is adapted to be detachably connected to a track carried by the supporting vehicle. Because of the low profile of modern motor vehicles, it is essential that the winch be low profile in itself so as to permit passage beneath the vehicle. Furthermore, the winch must be constructed in such a way so as to permit the take-up of considerable chain or other flexible transmitter during the tie down operation. Furthermore, it is desirable if the tie down be capable of restraining movement of the vehicle in a plurality of directions.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved automotive tie down.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low profile automotive tie down.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automotive tie down that restrains the vehicle in a plurality of directions.
The necessity for tying down a load during transport has been described. Normally, the tie down includes a fitting for effecting a detachable connection to the load and a flexible transmitter for attaching the fitting and attached load to the transporting vehicle. In many instances, some device is also provided for tensioning the flexible transmitter to insure good tie down of the load. It is not uncommon for a particular tie down to be used in conjunction with the tying down or attachment of varying types of loads or for tying down loads of the same general type but having different attachment means for cooperation with the fitting. It is almost impossible to obtain the cooperation of the shippers in providing the same tie down attachment for all loads.
It is, therefore, another object of this invention to provide an improved tie down fitting that may be used with loads having different types of attachment means.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a tie down fitting for tying down motor vehicles during transport that may be attached to vehicles having different types of attachment openings in their frame or under-structure.